Zytan (Race)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "The galaxy is our web, and it's insects are our prey."-The Zytanian Empire's moto. The Zytan are an advanced race of intergalactic anthropomorphic arachnids that hail from the planet Zyterus.They are known to be larger than humans,(though not that much bigger), and armed with high tech alien weaponry created by their collaborative teams of scientists.It is believed that they are lead by a queen, however like real life spiders they do not possess a hive mind. Instead this queen maybe of nobility or perhaps a political mastermind who has gained favor of her people through manipulation. Members *The Queen (To be updated later) Policies The Zytan are well known to have a sort of imperialist like monarch form of government with a political head queen as well as a centrally organized parliament of the political elite and aristocratic families. As such they believe that their queen as their empress and that her judgement is law. Base of Operations The planet Zyterus is known to be a tropical and very lively world filled with various insectoid like creatures that are about as large as both Mobians and humans, however it is known the Zytan are to be on top of the food chain and thus have dominion over their world.It is believed however that the Zytan surprisingly have a deep understanding of conservation thus they have worked their society to regulate and sustain their environmental impact on their homeworld. Habitat Zytanians tend to live in various weather conditions and climates, however they are known to be quite fond of both humid and dry climates such as tropics or even deserts. They prefer rather dark, yet well lit areas rather than sunlight and thus are known to buld many burrow like structures in their architecture as well. Uniform Zytanian physiology naturally makes them both taller and overall bigger than normal humans and Mobians, thus they are known to have to wear lighter armor in battle and rely on their own size and brute force instead of overly bulky equipment. That being said due to the fact Zytanians have multiple arms and hands they are known to carry weaponry in excess and use more 'dakka' rather than aim their guns properly. Zytan Technology: *Venom canons: Energized poison rifles that fire slugs of hot poison at a target. Near useless against heavy armor and has a small magizine size. *Ahnilators: Anti-tank weapons akin to a Spartan Laser, takes a while to charge up and fires straight ahead. *Pest drones: Smaller 'lesser' drones which float around and preform combat that would be wasteful to use a larger Zytan. These drones hover around, lock onto a target, and fire a small pinpoint laser for direct accuracy. They are lightly armored however. *Venom Edges: Literally swords with Zytan venom either sent through their blade by a small slit and held in a part of the hilt of the blade, or just dipped in venom. Most Zytan are immune to such venom, but something akin to a transmitted disease is possible. *Drone Hives: Above ground like mound structures where their drones recharge, transmit data, and are stored. Zytan Terminology: *Grak! (Akin to fuck or shit!) *Pretrik (Prey, often used to announce enemies as Zytan view their foes as meals to be feasted upon) *Broodik! (Literally translates to 'brood', but often means to form up and or to regroup.) *Tratak! (To attack) *Wryak? (Simply "What?") *Dradrak! (Translates to 'doctor or medic'.) How tough are Zytan?: Assuming normal weapons are used, (and this doesn't account for marksmanship or long range weapons), on average your standard Zytan Warrior can best about 3 human soldiersbefore succumbing. Zytans in squads however come in 3, that is unless accompanied by an officer. Thus your average Zytan squad can take on 9-12 humans on average. 'Strengths:' .Powerful warriors: Assuming normal weapons are used, (and this doesn't account for marksmanship or long range weapons), on average your standard Zytan Warrior can best about 3 human soldiers before succumbing. Zytans in squads however come in 3, that is unless accompanied by an officer. Thus your average Zytan squad can take on 9-12 humans on average. .Drones for lesser tasks: Zytan are technological advanced enough to create drones for 'lesser' tasks and roles to outfit their army. .They're monsters: You're average Zytan stands about 7ft without calculating it's lower body and thorax which protrudes behind it, not only are they tall but they're built sturdy to where they can bully even humans around! .Trained like Spartans: Zytans are like Spartans of ancient Grief, thus they have a proud warrior caste who study years of training. 'Weaknesses:' .Small Squad size: Zytan squads come in 3, plus a fourth officer. .Darn tiny targets!: Being so big isn't always a good thing as they often cannot fire at smaller targets with the best accuracy. .Don't bump your head!: Zytan warriors often have to use drones in urban combat as they cannot enter normal buildings the best. .They're slooooow: Zytans are not meant for speed and sacrifice pure movement for offensive and defensive might naturally. .God Save the Queen!: Should anything happen to their queen their empire may crumble. History'' "''They're not part of my brood!"-New Order psyker Sharlolette during the Zytan invasion of Moebius. The earliest known recordings of the Zytan are from intergalactic merchants and travelers who would make quick routine stops at the planet Zyterus. What is known about the earlier Zytan civilizations is that while they were hostile and divided, they also practiced trade and had comprehension of the sciences. Over time the Zytan were unified by several warlords that came to power on Zyterus. One of the more prominant clans, they Hiruga came into power. Category:Spiders Category:Aliens Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC